KakaSaku TrueLovedotnet
by Molly Aster
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura feel something is missing from their lives. They find a website that's called TrueLove . net they start to internet date without knowing its each other about four months later they find out when they meet up at the Annual Konoha Ball.
1. KakaSaku TrueLovedotnet

_Hey, people it's me Kakashidaydreamer14 from youtube if you like the pairing KakashixSakura you might like my videos and OrihimeKagome she makes tons of anime vids and SuzakuHayasora those two make amazing vids if your interested just ask or just look up my name on youtube and message me there._

_I do not own Naruto in any way only Masashi Kishimoto the creator and genius i give him full credit he inspired this fanfic._

_Anyway i am a KakaSaku fan please don't flame the pairing prepare your kunai knives for me not the pairing. Please review and fav it if you enjoyed it._

* * *

Sakura's Point of View

It was late at night and Sakura had just gotten home from a mission she wasn't too tired thanks to the effect of the Soldier Pills but it had the feeling that it was starting to wear off. She lied on her couch and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what to do.

"I guess I'll just surf the net." She said to herself

_2 and half hours later_

By this time she was getting quite drowsy and starting to doze, she had looked up

Dating Tips on the search bar she was bored besides that her mind had somehow wandered off to thoughts of Sasuke (she always did this) she was remembering the days when they were Team 7. Those were the good old days but ever since he left the village she wasn't exactly the same but she was able to get over him it was somehow, different. She remembered explaining her problem to Ino.

"Sakura, are you alright? You don't seem yourself lately" Ino asked concerned.

"Huh? I'm fine. Well not really, I feel as though something is missing from my life but that's all." She was quite confused on the matter and needed a friends advice.

Anyway she did feel like something was missing in her life for a few weeks and she had come to the conclusion that it was love after some long thought on the matter with Ino, when she had noticed that Sakura was somewhat depressed. Anyway she found a website that was called TrueLove(.)net, she thought it was perfect after making a quick account there she stated clearly who she was and who she was looking for. Of course she only described herself the way Ino, or Naruto, she thought that it would be conceited writing down things that were coming from her it wouldn't mean anything. After that a little window popped up saying she would have to wait a couple days for matching results to come back.

"Great," she thought "I have to wait a couple days to see if anyone finds me appealing."

* * *

_Kakashi's Point of View_

After the mission Kakashi usually went to the memorial stone paying his respects to Obito. Not to much later than 2 and a half hours went and Kakashi decided that it was time to go home. It was not a long walk from there but to him it seemed like an eternity. Once there he had the urge to log on to the computer and surf the web, for a while he felt as though something was missing in his life but he had no idea what it was. At first he thought it was guilt because he had only begun to feel that way right after he left the memorial stone, but after a while it kept getting bigger then he felt sad and alone he tried not to show it. The thing was Sakura was the first to notice it happened about a week ago.

"Master Kakashi," Sakura said "are you alright? You're quieter than usual."

"Hm? Oh…yea I'm fine" He smiled after he realized this, and changed the subject.

"What's wrong with me?" he thought and looked into the sky.

_Present_

He finally reached the conclusion of it being love with help from Guy and Asuma of course. They also seemed to notice that he was a little depressed, and after an hour of demanding he tell them he finally cracked.

So he quickly typed in Dating Tips in the search bar, and then came a website that was called TrueLove (.) net he thought it was perfect. Quickly made an account and described himself the way his friends would and who he was looking for. Then it gave him the results he was looking for. There was a list of 10 girls claiming to be who he was looking for. But only 7 of them sounded decent.

1.CherryBlossom22

2.SexySnake11

3.PeaceDreamer

4.AimingScrolls3

5.IGorgeous15

6.StrikingBells

7.SilentFlute4

* * *

_1-Sakura_

_2-Anko_

_3-Hinata_

_4-TenTen_

_5-Ino_

_6-That one girl shikamaru fought in the preliminaries_

_7-Tayuya (yeah i know she's dead let's just pretend she lived)_

_I just thought you might like to know who they were. ;p_

After looking at each of there profiles, he eliminated all of the non-appealing ones. SexySnake11 was…well she sounded evil. PeaceDreamer was too shy, IGorgeous15 was full of herself, SilentFlute4 after a paragragh of reading her profile she sounded deadly.

The only ones left were CherryBlossom22, AimingScrolls3 and StrikingBells. He decided to start a conversation with one at a time when each had the time to start chatting. He started off with CherryBlossom22.

* * *

See the way it worked was that you made a profile but never put a picture of yourself, so it would be a surprise once you met up, So as not to fall in love with appearances but with personality, hence the name TrueLove.

* * *

_2 days later_

_Sakura's Point of View_

Sakura had just remembered she had a TrueLove account. She quickly logged and found a message from SilverLightning27.

"Uggh, he sounds like a weirdo, but I guess I'll give him chance, besides if I ever meet up with him I'm not defenseless," she thought to herself

_Hey CherryBlossom, think you have a time moment to chat?_

She thought about it "What would we talk about? How do I start a conversation with a total stranger? I feel as socially clueless as Sai."

_Sure why not? So SilverLightning lets find a date to chat what do you say to Thurs. 10:30 pm_

"i suppose it's a good start…." She said

* * *

The next day Team Kakashi had an A-Rank mission. Sakura had her head in the clouds thinking about who was SilverLightning? Maybe she would find love in him. I wonder what he looks like. She wondered. Suddenly she heard a voice calling out her name over and over again.

"Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA!!" Tsunade yelled

"Huh?...Oh.O my apologize Tsunade-sama I was…distracted." It was the best she could answer after all when Tsunade was angry even the most brave shinobi trembled.

"Sakura, are you alright? You seen more than a little off today. Maybe I should let take the day off is something bothering you?" she asked

"No, No, that wont be necessary Tsunade-sama I'm fine" She knew she had to get it out of her mind no buts she told herself you have a mission.

_Kakashi's Point of View_

As soon as the mission was over and Tsunade-sama a report on the success of the mission, he went straight home to see if there was a message from CherryBlossom. He was excited and found it strange that he was getting excited over a simple message. He logged on.

_Of course Thurs. 10:30 pm is perfect._

He knew he could have a mission during this day and hour but he was determined to finish the mission early so he could be on time.

_**Thursday at 10:30**_

_Kakashi's Point of View_

"Oh no I'm going to be late!" Kakashi yelled

He jumped through the trees so fast that his silver hair left a streak of white and a glow of silver it made it look like a ghost had flashed by. But he was still hours away from Konoha.

"This is bad." He thought "I've already used up most of my chakra"

_Sakura's Point of View_

Sakura was also on a mission at this time. She was worried, she was around 45 minutes from Konoha, not to mention she had to file a report to Tsunade-shishou.

She sighed "I have some chakra reserved for emergencies, but… I'll just have to run as fast as I can" she said to herself.

Running through the forest as fast as her legs could take her. Looking for the path to take her to Konoha village.

_**3 and a half hours later**_

_Kakashi's Point of View_

"Finally" he thought. He signed on and sent a message to Cherry Blossom.

_I'm very sorry, I've been on a mission and I just got back I hope we can still chat._

He wasn't expecting an answer since it was around 2:00 in the morning. But half a minute later there it was a reply to his message.

_A mission eh? So you're a ninja too? Wow, well its all good ;P I just signed on myself. So you read my profile I don't know much about you though so how about your interests, dreams, hobbies, you know._

"She's a ninja?!" he exclaimed "I didn't think I was talking to a fellow shinobi.". He thought for a while he never really talked to anybody about his interests and dreams.

_First what's your ninja rank and what kind are you? I'm a Jounin a specalist in ninjutsu. I love to read and spend my free time thinking about a lot of things. I like to keep my dreams to myself. Lets just say I changed because of the death of someone close to me. Anyway just tell me about you, you really didn't put much on your profile…._

"That's cool." she thought "A specialsist in ninjutsu."

_I'm a chunin, medical ninja. That's really cool a specialist in ninjutsu how many have you mastered?_

So they talked until dawn Sakura thought Kakashi was funny and intelligent, Kakahsi's opinion of Sakura was that she was sweet and outgoing. It was obvious they were interested in each other. Yes, there were some fights about Icha Icha Paradise, but they laghed about it in the end. They still had no idea it was each other they were talking to But something was different Sakura was different Sakura smiled and laughed more than she used to. Kakahsi was always in a good mood. Naruto was becoming suspicious since he loved her so he wanted to know what was up.

"Yo, Sakura-chan can I talk to you?" he asked

"Sure what's up?" she said with a smile. Which seemed weird to Naruto she always yelled at him for bothering her.

"You seem umm you seem to be acting strangely like really happy. You daydream a lot too, happier than normal are you alright ?" he asked concerned

"Oh…do I?" she giggled " I just feel as though my spirits have been lifted and my heart freed" This was actually due to the fact that she no longer felt depressed because she had finally found someone.

"Well you know if you ever need anything just come knocking on my door ok?"

"Thanks, Naruto you're a good friend well I gotta go, LATER!" She called.

CherryBlossom and SilverLightning talked for months on it was always a joy for both of them when it was time to chat. But it was almost time for them to meet and they both knew it.

Team Kakahsi was coming home from a mission. The day after tomorrow is when CherryBlossom and SilverLightning were supposed to meet. Sakura was so confused about what to wear, Kakahsi was debating on whether to wear a mask or not. It had been about 4 months since they had met. But to them it felt like they knew each other their whole lives (not so much true for Kakashi as Sakura but anyways). Finally so frustrated over not deciding what to wear she punched the ground.

"AAAUUGGH!!" Just as she punched the ground the earth shook violently then cracks formed around Sakura's fist on the floor and then as though an explosion from underground, rocks and dust flew everywhere.

As soon as everything cleared she felt better she sighed and looked around.

"Master Kakahsi? Naruto?" They were hiding behind a tree a safe distance away from the destruction zone more importantly Sakura when she was pissed you risked your life around her.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked coming from behind the tree, Kakahsi poking his head from behind smiling nervously.

"Oh, quite being ridiculous I'm not mad I'm just frustrated I'm better, now lets get moving I have and appointment to keep with Ino" she said as coolly as her voice would allow.

The Annual Konoha Masquerade Ball was held every year in the middle of the spring it would be the day after tomorrow everyone was invited that night no shinobi had to stand guard, lookout, and no one had missions but only the people of Konoha knew about it so neighboring countries wouldn't plan any kind of surprise attack and take Konoha, but this year it would be different because this year there was a traitor among them.

_Sakura's Point of View_

Sakura had just bought the most beautiful dress with a mask that had a similar design it went quite well with the dress considering that she bought it at a completely different store. She was so excited she had butterflies in her stomach. She was finally going to meet SilverLightning he said he would wait for her at the Main Door waiting his mask would be silver and black.

"I'm going to meet SilverLightning" she breathed she still could not believe it.

She still couldn't sleep that night she was too excited, eventually she fell into a deep sleep. Sakura was dreaming. She dreamt that she was at the Konoha Masquerade Ball and there he was he was in a formal black suit, black and silver mask covered the upper half of his face, but there was something else he had silver hair and deep onyx black eyes they seemed familiar so familiar. Where had she seen those eyes? He smiled at her it was the most perfect smile she had ever seen. Sakura couldn't see his entire face but so far it was perfect like that of an angel chin, lips, and nose. She blushed then they started to dance he was an excellent dancer. When it was over she was about to ask his name when suddenly the windows crashed and little pieces skittered across the floor. Kunai knives flew everywhere one of them cut her arm and left cheek. Suddenly another blast of kunais followed they couldn't defend themselves they had left behind their weapons they weren't expecting this. She first saw her partner killed then everyone else and finally the last of the kunais plunged into her heart.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" Sakura woke up screaming she was sweating and crying she felt like she couldn't breathe. She finally calmed herself down and went downstairs to get a drink of water.

The water was cool and refreshing it somehow enabled her to clear her mind. Why did she have that dream did it mean something? No that was impossible it couldn't have been a surprise attack only a rouge ninja could betray his, own village. Then it hit her

"Sasuke!" Should she inform Tsunade-sama could this have been a premonition or vision of some kind she should alert her either way in a few hours since it was almost dawn.

_Kakashi's Point of View_

Kakashi knew he had to go to sleep he had a big day tomorrow preparing for the ball. But he was worried CherryBlossom wouldn't like him anymore, what if she didn't like his face? What if she rejected him after a while? What if? He had to get out it out of his head she liked him he was sure of it they didn't spend 4 months chatting and talking to each other for nothing. He eventually drifted off to sleep. He saw her, he saw CherryBlossom in the middle of the dance floor he smiled at her and she smiled back and they danced. He felt happy, warm and he felt something he had never felt before. She had sweet pink hair and sparkly jade green eyes. He had seen them before but where, in a dream, a book, or a memory? Suddenly the music stopped the earth shook and the glass stained windows shattered kunais flew everywhere everyone around him was falling one by one he was surrounded by fire. He urged his body to move but it wouldn't.

"Come on! Come on! Move!" his thoughts screamed.

Finally he was the last one to fall as though him being the last one standing and watching everyone die around him was a punishment and then the kunai plunged into his heart.

He woke up sweating and panting he couldn't breathe. Kakashi took off his mask and drank water from a jug by his bed. He wasn't going to go back to sleep he knew that much. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

_A Few Hours Later_

That afternoon he had gone with Asuma to get a gift for Kurenai. They had already gone through four shops and they were still looking, Kakashi didn't mind he liked spending time with his friend.

"Kakashi, what do think about this?" Asuma asked eagerly holding up a crystal rose with silver sparkles on the edges of the petals. It shimmered and shot out colorful rays in the sun.

"It's perfect, she'll love it."

"You think? Then I'll buy it." He said satisfied.

"Asuma, can I ask you something?" Kakashi asked nervously starring at the ground.

"Sure, go ahead is something bothering you?" he asked concerned.

"No, no, it's not that. Its this girl I really like and…um.. I want to give her something and uh..do you think you could help me?" he was really nervous now he was blushing and his hands were sweating.

"Wow, so you finally met a girl, eh? Who is she? Have I met her before?" he asked with a smile.

"ASUMA! That's not what I asked! B-besides I haven't really met her." Kakashi said embarrassed now.

"Huh? How can you like someone you've never even met?"

"Well, I met her on the internet but she's really smart and outgoing and she's interesting I don't exactly know how to describe it but it just feels right." He said his eyes had a certain sparkle to them now.

"Oh I see. Well I asked you to come help me look for a gift for Kurenai because you know her almost as well as I do. But you're on your own if you want to look for a gift to give her; you seem to be the only one who knows her well enough." Asuma said in a matter of fact manner.

"I guess your right but please help me what if I accidentally get her a hairbrush or something stupid like that with me being all nervous."

"Alright I'll go with you but only to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Asuma wanted the best for his friend he had changed noticeably he was no longer filled with depression he didn't dwell on the past as much as he used to his friend was finally moving on.

_Sakura's Point of View_

Sakura was walking home to get ready for the ball. She had told Tsunade-sama that morning of her premonition. But Tsunade-sama said that suspicion wasn't enough they needed proof but she would inform shinobi to have the security system on. She was lost in thought when Naruto called her from behind.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Wait up!" Naruto called as he tried to catch up.

"Oh, Hey Naurto."

"Um…Sakura I was wondering if you could uh go to the ball with me" he said with a gentle smile, Sakura swore that he blushed slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry Naruto but I'm meeting someone at the ball" It hurt her to hurt him but she didn't know how else to let him down if she lied to him it would be worse.

"Who is it? Is it that internet guy you told me about, because he sounds creepy?" he said

"He is not creepy, and besides I didn't train so hard for years to still be defenseless" she said.

"I guess I'll just ask Hinata if she'll go out with me" he said sadly

That night she put on a really beautiful dress _(I'm not good at describing dresses so you will have to imagine that part sorry) _she put on her mask and shawl and left for the masquerade ball. This was going to be a night to remember she could feel it. As soon as she got there Sakura started to feel faint, she had butterflies in her stomach, and her hands were sweating. She looked by the Main Door and there he was about eight feet away from her SilverLightning standing so perfectly silver and black mask. You could only see half of his face but it was perfect so far chin, lips, nose and pale complexion. His black eyes and silver hair were so familiar. He was SilverLightning the person she had daydreamed about for the past four months.

_Yeah i know it is a bit corny and you might just get frustrated because four months talking to a person that you have known for a couple years but you know Kakashi is like mysterious and he never really let anyone get to know him well. Sakura well Kakashi should know Sakura not that well but as his student know the surface of her personality._

_If you liked it please review!_

* * *


	2. The Annual Konoha Masqerade Ball

_Kakashi's Point of View_

Kakashi was at the main door and he had bought CherryBlossom a hairclip with real cherry blossoms of course it would only last for one night but he hoped she would like it anyway. He recognized a lot of people he saw Sakura her pink hair was unmistakable standing about eight feet away staring at him. He wondered why, then it hit him, she was CherryBlossom he couldn't believe it. Sakura walked toward him.

"Uh, SilverLightning?" she asked nervously

"Yeah, that's me. Oh I got you something." He gave her the clip she didn't seem to recognize him he didn't want her to know who he was not yet at least.

"It's beautiful" she breathed and put it in her hair.

"Shall we go in?" as he extended his arm to her.

"Of course" she blushed.

As soon as they were in they saw all of their friends Asuma dancing with Kurenai happily, Neji and TenTen sitting and talking, Shikamaru and Ino, Naruto seemed very happy with Hinata, and as soon as another song started they danced. They talked and laughed they forgot all about their nervousness they enjoyed themselves as though they were the only ones in the world.

"Would you like to see the gardens? They're beautiful at night." he asked.

"Yes, I'd love to" It amazed her but in all the years that she had gone to the annual balls she never saw the gardens.

Once they opened the stain glass doors to the gardens an blast of fresh flower scented air greeted them. The flowers were sound asleep in the beautiful moonlight. The fireflies were out having a night of there own. It was as though they had stepped into a magical world of pixies and fairies. The magic lit up the bubbling fountains. As they traveled the stone path Sakura looked in awe of how beautiful it all was the trees swaying in the wind, the faded colors of the sleeping flowers, the glow of the pixies, and the secret language of the wind. Kakashi spotted a bench between a couple of cherry blossom trees and led her to it. They sat down and they stared at each other, Kakashi had completely forgotten that it was Sakura. He took off his mask he wanted them to be introduced properly.

_Sakura's Point of View_

Sakura didn't know what to say or do she just stared at his face. He was beautiful few men could be called beautiful but that is what he was. The next thing she knew he was introducing himself.

"I really think we should be introduced properly my name is Hatake Kakashi" he said as he bowed and sat back down. "What's yours?"

"K-K-Kakashi-sensei?!" she said in a low voice but loud enough to hear as she took off her mask.

"S-Sakura?!" he pretended to be surprised he did a pretty good job of it too.

They stared at each other for a few minutes but to them it seemed like an eternity. Sakura thought he looked so much younger than he really was Kakashi was 29 but he looked almost her age about 17 even. Some of his hair covered his left eye but you could still see a bit of the scar. Finally she spoke up.

"Wow, so your SilverLightning I should have known." She laughed. "We did argue about Icha Icha Paradise so I should have figured it out."

"I should have known it was you when I read your username Cherry Blossom" he smiled.

Sakura blushed and stared, his smile was so perfect. Then it hit her why would he wear a mask all the time if his face was so handsome?

"Kakashi-sen- I mean, Kakashi why do you where a mask all the time?" she was curious and she guessed she didn't have to call him Kakashi-sensei anymore now that they were seeing each other.

"Huh? Oh..its because of my father. He was the White Fang of Konoha. He wore a mask and I looked up to him so I just wore the mask just like he did, even after he died." He said sadly

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said

"Its alright you didn't know" he smiled again that smiled that made him look like an angel.

"So I guess…we're seeing each other now huh?" she said looking away his smile made here heart pound and made her face red.

"More or less," he laughed "But you really look beautiful tonight, Sakura"

"Th-Thank you," she blushed again _"But not as beautiful as you" Inner Sakura said._

So they talked for a few more minutes, they really liked each other. They were closer now close enough for Kakashi to hold her hand.

"Well we better head back unless you want to stay there is about three hours until its over." He said

"I guess we should" she said as she stood up.

She didn't take more than a single step before she had a weak ankle and tripped she would have fallen if Kakashi hadn't caught her.

"Be careful" he said in a low voice with a gentle smile.

As she stood up her face was so close to his, he gently put a hand on her face and kissed her. Her heart was pounding her mind rushed her face felt almost frozen. But the kiss was perfect she didn't want this to end. She wanted to kiss him forever never let him go and always be in his arms.

_Kakashi's Point of View_

As soon as they separated Sakura opened her eyes slowly, she forgotten how to breathe after the kiss and fainted.

"Sakura? Sakura, are you alright?" he said as he held her. Oh she just fainted he realized. Kakashi smiled.

He set her down, back and head against the cherry blossom tree. He gave her his coat, and went and lied down three feet away from her looking up at the sky wondering if his father, Obito, and his sensei were all looking down on him now, watching over him. He dozed off a time or two. When Sakura finally woke up.

_Sakura's Point of View_

Sakura was opening her eyes, for a moment she didn't know where she was ot how she got there or what happened. Then she remembered the kiss, she blushed and touched her lips. She realized why she wasn't cold she had Kakashi's coat. She looked around and there he was on his back sleeping, he looked so peaceful.

"It would be a shame to wake him, but he'll catch a cold." She thought

Sakura walked over to where Kakashi was and shook him gently. He immediately opened his eyes and smiled.

"Your awake." He said

"I should be telling you that" she laughed.

"Oh, here thanks." she said as she handed it to him.

"Your welcome, um we should head back don't you think?" he asked

"Right they might be looking for us." She wanted to hug him he was so kind and she felt, no, she knew she was falling in love with him.

She couldn't take it so she embraced him and finally said "So does this mean we're together?" It took a lot of courage for her to say those words the night Sasuke left the village she had confessed her love to him, but he not only rejected her, he tore her heart into pieces and she was afraid to feel the same pain again. As he held her close he said

"Definatley" he whispered in his low and gentle smooth voice.

With that one word tears streamed down her cheeks she couldn't have been happier.

_Kakashi's Point of View_

Kakashi realized she was crying. He pulled her away to see her face.

"Sakura are you alright? I'm sorry, did I say something?" he asked concerned.

She shook her head and smiled "These are tears of joy, joy because I'm with you." She said. So they stood there under the cherry blossom trees locked in each other's arms knowing nothing but good would come of this. Suddenly out of nowhere they heard glass shatter and blood curdling screams. They both ran toward the ball room entrance form which they came and tried to open the door but it was locked, since it was glass too Sakura punched the door and they were in. Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw. There were enemy ninja fighting and killing all the people they could. The only kinds of weapons the shinobi at the ball had were taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. It was an unfair advantage the enemies not only had weapons but were greater in numbers.

"This isn't possible how could anyone outside our village know about our celebration?" but she already knew the answer to that question…Sasuke he had betrayed them he wanted revenge on the village, but why she didn't know.

Kakashi used his Lightning Blade to take out as many enemies as he could. Only the best ninja's would survive this attack. Sakura and Lady Tsunade and the rest of the mediacal nins were tending to the wounded.

"Sakura you were right. But how could this have happened?" she said confused.

"It's Sasuke he wants revenge on the village I don't know how I know but I do I don't even know why. But right now we have to concentrate on surviving this."

A few hours later the enemy retreated since clearly Konoha ninjas were winning but just barley hanging in there long enough. The enemy was from the sound village. The enemy was from the sound village. Evidently they would come back about a week or so since there were so many dead and so many wounded. Kakashi was walking torward her when he suddenly collapsed. "Kakashi!" she screamed and over to examine him. Oh good they're only the after effects of the sharingan nothing serious. She was relieved not only for Kakashi, but for everyone else most people seemed to make it out ok. _The Next Day_

_Kakashi's Point of View_

Kakashi woke up on a hospital bed _(in case you're wondering yes he has his mask on again)_ he felt exhausted and his body was in pain not to mention the most horrible headache.

"Sakura, Oh no where-" he tried to sit up but he was still to weak to move and it only made his pain worse. But then realized as he turned to the left that Sakura was sitting in a chair head resting on the edge of the bed sleeping and using her arms as a pillow.

"Sakura she's alive" he whispered with relief and fell asleep again. He woke up to the sound of Sakura's voice he opened his right eye to see the most beautiful person in the world Sakura.

"…well as soon as that's done bring me a list of all the medical herbs we have" she was talking to a nurse.

He tried to sit up the sharp pain in his body was gone but pain itself was still there he managed to sit up.

"Oh no you don't Kakashi please rest don't hurt yourself" she said in a worried tone.

"Hey, uhm I'm not that ugh mm weak." He said obviously still in pain.

"Yes, you're not weak but you're not exactly in the most healthy condition either."

"Alright if it makes you happy," He said as he lied down. "But at least talk to me it my day doesn't feel right when you don't talk to me." He smiled and she blushed.

"Alright if it makes you happy." She teased and kissed him on the forehead and held his hand, they stared at each other smiling. Kakashi had never felt so happy in his life. Sakura was overjoyed to have a guy like him. This was their first experience in love.

_Sakura's Point of View_

The week was over and they were ready fight. Kakashi and Sakura promised to fight side by side until it was all over. Knowing this could last a while, but as a medical ninja it was her duty to tend to the wounded and Kakashi would protect her while she did her job. Suddenly there was an explosion of smoke it was a special kind that wouldn't be blown away by the wind it would last for about an hour. It was so hard to see let alone breathe. The smoke was choking her, she quickly took out a special mask that would allow her to breath while fighting and filtering the air of impurities like for example if an enemy has an explosive paper bomb that unleashes a smoke screen of poisonous gas all you have to do is breath normally through the mask and you'll be fine. But it was still too hard to see Kakashi and Sakura were back to back now, ready, of course Kakashi was unaffected by the smoke he had a mask of his own, his sharingan was activated. As soon they heard the first kunai knife pierce the air they knew the battle had begun. The smoke was too thick to see anything they had to do something about it.

"Sakura jump as you can above the smoke and tell me about how much of the area its covered." He said.

"Got it!" she jumped into the air as though she were going to attack from above. As soon as she broke through the smoke she looked around her the smoke had only covered about a hundred and fifty feet all around.

"Kakashi!" she yelled as she landed "The smoke is about a hundred fifty square feet! Most likely the enemy has used a seal to keep the smoke in place. Where do you think it is?"

"I think it's at the frontline," he said as he battled a enemy ninja "if I'm right then this technique has four seals in the corners of the area, destroy those seals and the smoke will disappear, but you have to do it at the same time." He said as his enemy died and moved on to the next one.

"HA!" She yelled as she punched her opponent and they flew into the other near few enemies. "How are we going to do that there are only two of us?" she said.

"Where's Naruto and Hinata?" he yelled above the noise.

"I saw them about a few feet away a minute ago, NARUTO!! HINATA!" She yelled as soon as Naruto and Hinata heard her call they ran over to where they heard her voice.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" he asked concerned.

"Naruto and Hinata we have a mission, to get rid of the smoke."

"O-Ok." Hinata said unprepared.

"Hinata you go to the southeast corner, Naruto you go to the Northeast and wait for the signal to remove the seal, Sakura and I will go to the south and northwest corners the signal is when you hear my Lightning Blade." Kakashi's plan was simple but they had nothing to lose.

"Scatter!" he commanded

Naruto used his rasengan to clear the way, Hinata had her Byakugan, Kakashi had sharingan, and Sakura had instinct and great force to push the smoke. In about five minutes time they heard Kakashi's Lightning Blade and they pulled the seals. The smoke was clearing pretty soon everything was clear again. Going back to their own battles Kakashi and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, they used the most important element teamwork.

Sakura was tending to one of the Leaf's wounded when suddenly she heard shuriken and kunai knives screaming in the air. As she turned to see where they were aiming, they were aiming straight for her. She busy concentrating on her medical ninjutsu she couldn't defend herself. Kakashi was busy fighting someone else who was after Sakura. She screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUGGGHH!!" She closed her eyes, as soon as the deadly ninja weapons hit her body she didn't feel anything at first but then the sharp pains came. She coughed up blood and fell to the ground she was bleeding heavily. Just as the world was darkening and wrapping her in a blanket of nothingness she heard a familiar voice.

"NO, SAKURA, SAKURA PLEASE SAY SOMETHING." It was Kakashi she was in the arms of the man she loved but pretty soon Sakura would be unconscious altogether. She could even die.


	3. Confession of Love

_

* * *

___

Kakashi's Point of View

Kakashi recognized Sakura's condition, he needed to get her out of here and quick. He lifted her up in his arms and sent chakra to his feet for bursting speed. As soon as he was back in Konaha, he went straight for the hospital where hopefully Lady Tsunade would be.

"K-Kakashi?" she whispered.

"It's alright, you're going to be fine as long as I'm here I wont let anything else happen to you." He said and he intended to keep that promise.

As soon as he reached Tsunade-sama, she stopped her bleeding and healed her wounds. Lady Tsunade was the top medical ninja in the entire world her knowledge and skill in medical ninjutsu excelled one of the reasons she was chosen to become hokage.

"She's fine now, Sakura will just need some rest." Sakura was Tsunade's pupil or apprentice so it was clear that Tsunade was also worried about her.

Kakashi was so relieved. "You did right in bringing her to me no other medical ninja could have saved her life no matter how skilled." She said informatively.

"May I go in to see her?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course" she said she knew there was something suspicious about Kakashi and Sakura lately she just didn't know what.

_Sakura's Point of View_

Sakura awoke to the touch of Kakashi's hand it was warm but her hand tingled at the touch of his. It was late afternoon but Kakashi was resting his head on her lap. She sat up and tried not to wake him, mask or no mask he always looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She stroked his hair gently it was soft, Kakahi's hair shone a light silver in the afternoon sun.

Kakashi's eyes fluttered open a few minutes later, he woke up feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry I guess I dozed off, you're alright aren't you?" he asked

"Thanks to you" she smiled.

"You had me so worried, I'm sorry it's my fault you got hurt I could have created a Shadow Clone, I was being so stupid ple-" before he could finish she cut him off.

"It isn't your fault you had no control over what was going to happen to me besides I'm fine now thanks to you" she smiled and blushed.

"Well next time I'm not going to make the same mistake again, next time I'll give my life to protect you." He smiled confidently.

But Sakura was still blushing she was remembering the kiss they had shared at the Masquerade Ball about a week ago. She wanted to kiss him again. Being around him made her feel so happy and warm inside. When she claimed she loved Sasuke it wasn't the same compared to how she felt about Kakashi. As though he had somehow read her mind he took off his mask and leaned in to kiss her, she touched his face and kissed him.

_Kakashi's Point of View_

He knew he was in love. It was the only explanation he loved Sakura he felt as though he were kissing an angel. They kissed to their hearts content, because as soon as their lips touched the rest of the world was forgotten only the two of them existed, the only thing that mattered was their love for each other. There was no one else in the world at that moment. That is until Tsunade came in;

"Kakashi, I'm sorry visiting hours are over but-" she never got to finish her sentence you can imagine her shock when she saw two of her best shinobi kissing.

"Can I have an explanation for this?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

As soon as they explained everything to Tsunade she understood.

"Oh, so that explains why Kakashi was so worried about you, and the kiss." She said.

"Um, yeah."Kakashi said nervously with his hand behind his neck.

"Well it seems if I let Sakura go she'll be in good hands." She said smiling.

Sakura was still a bright red and Kakashi was slightly blushing as Tsunade left. They stared at each other for a moment and burst into laughter.

* * *

_Tsunade's Point of View_

Tsunade was right outside the door listening quietly.

"Maybe they are right for each other" she thought as she smiled to herself and left, heels clicking behind her. She could still hear their laughter. Tsunade knew those exact same feelings that Kakahsi and Sakura had for each other. She thought about Don, her lost love and shed a tear as she smiled slightly. She was remembering the days when she was in love and happy with Don until the day he died.

As soon as the battle was over the two elders of the village held a council with the Hokage that's Lady Tsunade of course, few other council members, and the Fire Lord.

"The Leaf Village has just suffered an enormous blow."

"Are you done stating the obvious?"

"Our village has weakened we must find the source of our weakness and destroy it."

"If I may speak,"

"No, you may not"

"I beg your pardon"

"I will speak because I know the source of our weakness…emotions, feelings we have to make a law as soon as possible to kill your emotions or suffer the consequences, emotion is just a useless burden."

As soon as he said these words Tsunade glared at him with hostile eyes, as the councilor noticed her glare he quickly sat back down and shut his mouth.

"I'm the Hokage of the village and I have more of a say in what laws will be passed, I'll bet that you've never felt happiness, sorrow, or even love," she made eye contact with the previous man who had spoken "No such law will be passed as long as I remain the Hokage of the village." She remembered to how she felt about Don and what he would do in a situation like this, she wasn't about to let anyone rip the happiness out of her shinobi's hearts, not to mention she didn't want Kakashi and Sakura to also become affected by this.

"With all due respect, Lady Tsunade, but suppressing one's emotions would be best all shinobi are merely tools in a shack. They shouldn't feel they are used for missions and important tasks they are nothing else."

"These shinobi are people, they are human they have minds, souls, hearts, and dreams something you don't have and probably never will." Tsunade hissed.

"They chose to become shinobi therefore they must follow the rules of the path they chose."

"The paths in life don't have rules you make them for yourself, the shinobi of this village shouldn't have to suffer the burden of killing their emotions and living everyday of their lives wondering if this is the ninja way to use and be used by people like tools and not be able to live like a human being. You can't kill your emotions completely no matter how hard you try" she spoke loudly she wanted everyone to understand that this was something that she would not approve of.

"Lady Tsunade you are bold but let us remind you that this has happened in the past before and right now suppressing shinobis' emotions has worked quite well about 94 percent of the time, not to mention this might be the only way to save the Leaf Village." The Fire Lord spoke up.

"No, I will not go back on my word I said that as long as I'm Hokage no such law will be passed."

"You're willing to gamble the village and the people themselves in danger for a mere hypothesis?"

"You prove my point suppressing our shinobis emotions would make them only a little more than a puppet, you have feelings toward the village don't you? Your feelings toward them are that you want to protect it and keep it safe. I'll find a way to keep the village safe, I am the Hokage the village protector but I will not go back on my word and that's final." She said confidently.

* * *

As soon as Sakura was able to leave the hospital later the next day, Kakashi wanted to take her somewhere special and peaceful besides Tsunade had given them the day off. He gave her his headband as a blindfold and led her there holding both of her hands.

"Where are we going?" she asked smiling and half giggling.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it? That's why I blindfolded you, silly."

He said also eager to get there.

"What if I fall?"

"First of all you're a ninja a chunin you should have enough skill to know where your going blindfolded or not, and secondly if you do fall I'll be here to catch you I will always be here to catch you, Sakura you don't have to worry about anything when you're with me." He said smiling he loved spending time with her and he didn't want her to have any kinds of worries when she was with him.

She blushed as she held his hand tighter, her hands always tingled at the touch of his.

"Ok, we're here." He said but before she could take off her blindfold/headband he kissed her. She always felt weak when he kissed her it made her heart pound and it gave butterflies in her stomach, Kakashi had the lips of an angel. Then he took off her blindfold. She was still blushing a rosy shade of red, as Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see where she was. She gasped she was on the edge of a gentle rushing river, surrounded by a beautiful lush green forest the sun was about four hours from setting. The leaves were swaying in the wind, some birds were chirping. Sakura just stood there speechless, everything was so beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Kakashi asked snapping Sakura out of her daydream.

"I…love it." Her eyes sparkled she turned and embraced him.

_Kakashi's Point of View_

He loved it when Sakura hugged him he liked the feeling of her in his arms, she always made him feel happy, warm, and complete. Kakashi had one arm around her as he stroked her sweet pink hair.

"Come on, I wanna show you something." He said as he pulled her toward the rushing river.

* * *

_Those of you who are fans of Naruto and obviously know about chakra you can skip this. I just wrote this so my parents and friends who are absolutley clueless about Naruto would understand. But if you insist on reading this paragraph go ahead._

For those of you who don't know ninja have chakra, chakra is like a power it allows you to control all five of the magical elements fire, earth, water, wind, and lightning. Ninja use these techniques during battle and can combine elements to make a new one like water and earth make wood, water and wind make ice. Concentrating your chakra to certain areas of your body can allow you to for example if you concentrate your chakra to your feet you can walk on water or like walk up a tree using only your feet, or if you concentrate the maximum amount into your fist you would be able to have super human strength. Ninja are quite skilled in concentrating chakra they can do it without thinking, so when Sakura and Kakashi stepped onto the water well they just stood on the water.

* * *

As soon as they stepped onto the rushing river Sakura almost fell, but Kakashi was there to catch her just like he promised he would.

"See, didn't I tell you I would always be here to catch you." He smiled that heartbreaking smile she looked up at him with his gorgeous smile she melted in his arms Sakura blushed after she had her strength back. One couldn't really blame her, his smile was that of an angel.

"Would..you…prefer I wear a mask?" he said laughing in between words he couldn't help it her reaction to his smile was adorable he loved it. Sakura's face turned a deep shade of red, she was embarrassed now she turned around her back facing him she held back tears.

"Sakura I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you, will you forgive me?" he said as he hugged her from behind.

"No" she said a small smile escaping her lips.

He turned her around and kissed her. "How about now?" smiling playfully.

"You are forgiven." She said letting his arms become her castle.

"Now what was it that you wanted to show me?" she asked curious.

"Oh that's right, but first have you ever gone skating on a frozen pond during the winter?"

"Of course lots of times when I was little. Why?"

"Have you ever gone skating on a rushing river before?"

"No, how could you skate on-" But before she finished she realized she was standing on water literally the water was rushing just below her.

"My father used to take me here when I was about five I haven't been here since actually, now let's skate." He said laughing and skating away.

_Sakura's Point of View_

To Sakura, Kakashi was like a completely different person she had never seen this side of him before he wasn't quiet, mysterious, or serious anymore he seemed like a real person it was odd for her to see this. She wondered if she was the one who caused this change in him, no it wasn't possible in the past she had brought nothing but a huge burden on her team. How could she bring someone so much happiness now? She didn't believe it, but Kakashi was proof that it was her that had made him change and actually become alive, and she felt the same about him Kakashi brought her so much happiness, joy, and love because she had never felt these feelings before she also came alive with Kakashi.

"I'm coming," finally breaking her train of thought.

She tried pretending it was all a frozen pond but it didn't exactly work out she almost fell once again and Kakashi helped her up.

"Ok, it appears I am going to have to teach you, stretch out your arms, good, and now stand still." He said as he put his hands on her elbows to help support her.

"Now put one foot in front of the other as though you were skating slowly." Kakashi said as he skated along with her slowly at first. Pretty soon Kakashi was only holding her hand.

"O my God! O my God! I did it!" she laughed happily "I did it, wow, it feels amazing it almost feels like I'm flying. Thank you, Kakashi, couldn't have done it without you." Kakashi blushed at this.

"Y-you're welcome." He said smiling back at her.

* * *

It was about an hour before sunset and after they were done skating they lied under a tree together facing each other with entangled hands. There was a slight breeze and the light that once made the dark green leaves a lighter shade was fading, the trees were whispering to each other in their secret language no one would ever understand, the clouds looked like smeared marshmallows in the sky, the grass poked them gently underneath their clothes. As the minutes dragged by the bright afternoon got colder, in the direction of the sunset was what looked like a painting it was painted with water colors and was soon to be washed away, the shades of pink, purple, yellow, orange, and a hint of red around the edges of the painting. Kakashi and Sakura sat up to watch the water colored painting disappear slowly and peacefully. Sakura was sitting on Kakashi's lap her head against his chest, his arms around her one of his hands rubbing her arm with long even strokes keeping her warm, safe, and feeling loved. Sakura's eyes started to feel heavy, but she didn't want to fall asleep now she didn't want to lose the feeling of her in his arms she didn't want to miss the sunset either, she was still debating when Kakashi decided for her.

"Sleep sweetheart, I'll still be here, I'll carry you." He said in a whisper his voice like fine smooth silk.

She closed her eyes and slept, Kakashi didn't mind her sleeping he liked the feeling of her in his arms she smelled sweet kind of floral but she also had the scent of a fresh flower after a rainy day, he was an expert tracker and had a keen sense of smell so he would know the difference in scents. The sun was setting he could see the painting slipping away and changing into another one. He thought about the day as though it were an ever changing painting with the most unique colors and textures, something that would break the heart of any artist or painter. It was getting colder, he could feel it he took off his jounin vest and jacket and put it on Sakura.

"There that should keep her warm." He thought, he wouldn't need his jacket or vest since he was used to going to places where the climate changed constantly on his missions.

Kakashi went back to holding her close her head against his chest; he didn't want to wake her he had gotten a look at her face she looked so peaceful like an angel resting, like the peace and stillness of a green forest whenever the wind stopped blowing even if for just a moment. He thought about all the things they had gone through both in the past and recently. Sakura had a hot and vile temper but she was sweet, outgoing, smart, clearheaded, strong, and determined. Her smile was so cheerful and bubbly her happiness spread whenever you saw that smile, her eyes were the perfect shade of something between aqua and jade green, her light pink hair was something rare. When she woke up he wanted to tell her something important, something he hoped she would accept.

Sakura woke up to a warm feeling around her but also inside her, someone was holding her. Her eyes fluttered open, when she realized who it was her heart pounded pleasantly her head felt a bit numb. But just as he promised he was still here and she was still in his arms. She looked up and found that although he was still holding her firmly and gently under the tree just the way before she fell asleep, his eyes were now closed. She giggled at this, both of his eyes were now open, he had recently gotten a special black eye contact from Lady Tsunade he had put it over his sharingan so whenever he opened his left eye the sharingan wouldn't be activated. He looked at her and smiled that gorgeous smile that would break her heart every time he stopped smiling.

"Sakura, you're beautiful." He said still smiling

"I…I you look handsome with or without your mask," she blushed she wanted to say that when they were on their way to the Land of Waves that she had developed a bit of a crush on him but she was twelve at the time what did she know she first had first crushed on Sasuke, then Kakashi, then Naruto and then all over again.

"I have something important to tell you." He said nervously and stopped smiling, and just like Sakura predicted it broke her heart.

"What is it?"

"I-I love you, Sakura I love you, ever since the ball and through email I can never stop thinking about you, I've realized that I love you" the words felt so right on his lips they felt so right to say.

Tears welled up in her eyes they overflowed and streamed down her face, "I love _you_ Kakashi," she said truthfully saying those words were so little to express how much she loved him but they felt just right on her lips these words were meant for him not Sasuke it wasn't the same with him these three simple words were meant for Kakashi. She thought about how funny, intelligent, clever, a bit sarcastic which she held in the highest regard, he was kind, a bit shy, he didn't usually show his feelings but she knew she could help him with that, Sakura didn't know how to describe it even to herself but she just loved the way Kakashi was his personality, habits of reading loose with time, not to mention his looks. He was so handsome and beautiful, dark ebony black eyes, shiny silver hair, pale complexion, every time he was lost in thought his eyes seemed to grow big and innocent with a far away lovely look.

Kakashi took her chin in his hands and kissed her, Sakura tears still in her eyes kissed him back. There was no one else in the world that mattered, no one else that existed, only the two and their love. They didn't want it to end the happiness, the joy, the light that they brought to each others lives when each needed it most, but more importantly their love something that would last forever knowing that their hearts told them that this was right this was the person they should be with. They separated Sakura put her forehead against his chest, he put his chin over her head and hugged her. They lied down in a clear area with all of the sleeping flowers and looked at the sky and beyond the stars, the moon, all of it, it all had a story and mystery behind it. It was close to midnight and Kakashi and Sakura both knew it was time to go home. Sakura, once again fell asleep Kakashi carried her to her house, he opened her bedroom window entered and lied her on the bed he put warm blankets over her and closed the window. He kissed her forehead goodnight and walked over to her desk chair and rested his head on his arms and fell asleep.

The next day Sakura awoke to the bright, warm, cheerful light of the morning sun, she got up to take a shower but before that she realized Kakashi was asleep on her desk. She panicked a bit her mother would come in to check on her any minute now, her father had probably gone to work at this hour, she kissed his cheek and shook him gently. Kakashi's eyes fluttered open and blushed.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I only meant to stay a little while I guess I dozed off and stayed asleep" his eyes looked so innocent and apologetic.

"It's ok, there's no harm done," she smiled at him "by the way would you like to come to dinner here to meet my parents?" she didn't want to do this but she didn't want to put it off any longer it would only make it harder.

"What time?" he smiled, he wouldn't mind meeting Sakura's parents besides he had few memories of them since both his parents had died before he was eight, it would be nice if he knew what kind of parents she had.

To Sakura's surprise he didn't seem the least bit nervous, she looked at him with loving eyes he was so kind, gentle, he was always full of surprises. She laughed sweetly and hugged him.

"Well then you better go and get ready, besides I think Lady Tsunade could have a mission for us." She said

"That's my girl, keeping on top of things; well I'll see you in an hour for our mission." He smiled his perfect heartbreaking smile once again before he left.

This story is to be continued...

more chapters to be coming

i will publish the next couple chapters within the next couple weeks


	4. Meet the Parents

_Hey guys just making sure that you remember they are the same age here ok? I hope you like it, Im so sorry it took me so long to update I just coudn't get around to it you know. well do me a favor and please enjoy comment and rate, the story continuation is in the palm of your hands or findertips i should say._

Sakura and Naruto were at their usual meeting spot waiting for Kakashi, and as usual he was late, again. Sakura didn't mind she was used to it, besides Kakashi was now her boyfriend why should it bother her? She loved him just the way he was, she wouldn't change him for the world. She was smiling and thinking about last afternoon it was so much fun. But then it hit her, with a small force, how were they supposed to act around other people when they were together? Should they let people know? Should they keep it a secret? What if people wouldn't approve because of age difference? But Kakashi didn't look that much older than her with his mask off. So maybe they should keep it a secret. Her thoughts were interrupted by Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura!" he yelled

"Huh? Oh sorry what is it Naurto?" she said a bit frustrated since he just interrupted her train of thought not to mention it was important.

"Sakura, I need to know something." He said seriously, Sakura had never seen a serious side to him before, the only time he was serious was when it involved Sasuke and training to get stronger.

"What?" she said annoyed.

"Is there something going on between you and Kakashi-sensei?" he asked slowly saying the words so Sakura would hear him, lately she tended to daydream when someone was talking to her.

She blushed deeply, held her breath "Naruto, that's none of your business, who told you this in the first place?" She said through clenched teeth, breathing hard now because she was angry.

"I want to know, now tell me no one told me anything it's just…at the ball I heard you call his name after he fell unconscious because of the sharingan, I couldn't tell exactly but I think he didn't have a mask. You seemed to be very concerned about him, and when I was going to visit him at the hospital and see how he was I saw you asleep in a chair next to him. I was also on my way to pick up Hinata-chan at her house to go out for ramen when I…I think it was Kakashi-sensei he was leading you somewhere and you where blindfolded. What's going on Sakura is there something I should know about?" Naruto had feelings for her still and Sakura knew it she clenched her fisted and gritted her teeth her face was now completely red for two reasons she was angry that Naruto implied this to be a bad thing, two was how could he know there was something between Kakashi and her it wasn't possible Naruto didn't have brains how was it possible that he could notice something like this.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke interrupted the tension, and Kakashi appeared.

"You're late again, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto complained

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way." He said smiling, he was in his regular clothes, mask, headband over his left eye, jounin vest, shuriken holster, weapon bag, everything normal he didn't act differently, but Sakura was glad to see him she relaxed and smiled. Naruto was watching of course and he was determined to find out this little secret his sensei and former crush shared.

"Naruto! Quit your whining it's not like you would be any better with time or brains for that matter." She snapped at him. _Inner Sakura "Naruto I am seriously going to teach you a lesson you are so lucky Kakashi appeared or I would have killed you" she thought._

"Well let's get going" Kakashi said.

Sakura walked by him and grabbed his hand gave it a gentle squeeze and let go. This was a sign that she wanted to talk to him later. Kakashi blushed slightly at the touch of Sakura's hand, so did Sakura she loved it when their hands touched and hers would tingle. Naruto didn't notice this he was busy thinking about his next date with Hinata, like Sakura said he really did need some brains.

Making sure that the mission would go flawless but quickly Kakashi was under some stress as you can imagine. Sakura was a bit nervous but she was on cloud nine, she was with the person that she loved the most in this entire world. Of course her parents only had to approve of him. She was sure they would why wouldn't they? Kakashi was on the edge of exploding from all the stress he couldn't wait to kill someone. Good thing this was an A-rank mission so battle was defiantly included in the package. That late afternoon they filed a report on the mission to Lady Tsunade she was quick to dismiss them as usual. Naruto had a date with Hinata to keep, Kakashi and Sakura were heading home when Sakura spoke up she was really nervous and she wanted to tell Kakashi what she was thinking about.

"Kakashi?" she had a very nervous tone in her voice.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you. It's about us and well…what are we going to do? Do we keep this a secret? Do we let everyone else know? What will they say? Will they-" before she could say anymore he put a finger to her lips.

"Whose opinion do you really care about more theirs or mine?" he asked they were forehead to forehead now.

"Yours but… I don't want anyone talking wrongly about our love. What if my parents don't approve? You should take off your mask you only look about two years older than me they should approve of that." She was starting to babble nervously now, her mind was so unclear.

"I don't care what they say about our love, if we ignore what people say we can prove to them that our love isn't wrong but if we do listen then that's just like telling the enemy "I don't care just kill me who cares?" do you see what I mean?" he asked he had such a way with words she thought.

"Yes, I see, I'm sorry that I ever doubted-"but he cut her off in mid sentence.

"Hmm, hmm it's all right don't apologize it's only natural. Now, what am I going to about seeing your parents, I think I'm more scared about what your father might say about me than when that one time I was in Sunagakure and I was surrounded by-" he looked at her curiously, she had a smug smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about? And what's with the smug look all of a sudden?" but her grin only got wider. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to expect.

_Kakashi's Point of View_

One moment he was on the streets of Konoha talking to Sakura the next they were in his apartment and Sakura was giving him a make over. She had to yell at him several times to sit still. Sakura had taken a small bag out of her weapon pouch inside contained a small hair brush, miniature container of gel, white powder, lip gloss, eye shadow, and a few other cosmetics, as soon as Sakura saw the panicked look on Kakashi's face when she dumped the contents on the dresser she promised she wouldn't use the cosmetics on him only the gel and hair brush. He could feel Sakura's gentle hand over his hair it felt soothing and he closed his eyes. When he opened them the first thing he saw was a person watching him he had silver hair and black eyes, but some of his shiny silver hair covered his right eye. _Because he's looking in the mirror it reflects backwards you know? He really had it over his left eye. _He was handsome the kind of guy who would get all sorts of girls running after him. After staring at this strange person for a while and then it hit him the person staring at him was a reflection of him. The next thing he heard was a hysterical laughter behind him, he turned and saw that it was Sakura she was sitting on the floor, her right hand over her heart and her left on her stomach she had tears running down her face. But she was laughing.

"Can you tell me why you're laughing so hysterically?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed.

"It's…just…hahahaha…your..reaction." and she broke into a laughing fit again.

"Ha, ha very funny you are the one who gave me the make over remember how was I supposed to know it was me I don't stare at my face every second of the day so I can recognize myself after a make over. I look like seventeen year old you really believe I could have…never mind" he sighed.

Kakashi left into his room to change he left the laughing Sakura to her own amusement. He changed into a black long sleeve shirt that had a silver Chinese dragon on it and dark midnight blue jeans. He left his dog tag necklace under his shirt as he always did no one knew about it he never showed it to anyone he didn't even know if could show Sakura. He put on his lightweight jacket and went back into the room where Sakura was still on the floor.

He sat on the comfy sofa and waited until the laughter stopped he just glared at her. She finally came around.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I didn't mean to laugh it's just your reaction to seeing yourself in the mirror was so funny."

"Like I said how was I supposed recognize myself after a 'make over'," he made quotation marks with his fingers "then I have you laughing at me which only makes it worse." He said with arms crossed and looking away from her.

_In case you're wondering he doesn't have a mask, I'll be telling you when he does and doesn't have a mask on._

"Kakashi I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" She said as she sat on his lap and hugged him.

"You look sexy if I do say so myself, your hair looks cooler than ever, not that it isn't always cool though."

"On one condition" he said in such a seductive voice it made Sakura blush madly he leaned in close to her face.

"And what condition would that be?" she asked playing along, despite her pounding heart and her red cheeks.

He leaned in closer and kissed her, his lips against hers, ever so gently She was blushing madly and he had a light shade of pink on his cheeks. He quickly sat up and helped her get her sit upright too.

"I'm sorry." he said a bit embarrassed, She probably got the wrong impression, he thought.

"It's alright, I understand, by the way am I forgiven?" she smiled sweetly.

Kakashi laughed, "Of course." And he hugged her.

"Well we better head over to my house it's almost 7:30."

"My dear Sakura, haven't you ever heard of the teleportation technique."

"'Course I have, I just don't want people to know we're shinobi."

"And why is that?"

"My parents have met every single shinobi in the village ever since I started my apprenticeship under Lady Tsunade. So they will become suspicious, as far as I am concerned that technique is out of the question. I say we walk like normal people." She said in a serious tone, Kakashi groaned inwardly he didn't like walking unless he was going to be really late he loved being late it was a part of who he was. He wasn't used to being on time but if it made Sakura happy then so was he, and maybe it would make a good impression on her parents.

As soon as they got to Sakura's house they heard a yelling coming from inside the house it was muffled by the walls so you really couldn't understand what they were saying but it was obvious that they were talking about Sakura since you could hear her name a few times. Sakura opened the front door and the yelling immediately stopped. Their standing in the door way were her parents her mother looked like an older more motherly version of Sakura and her father had black hair with blue edges he had milk chocolate brown eyes and a kind face.

"Oh Sakura dear we weren't expecting you to be um this early."

"Mom, we are uh we're on time. It's seven thirty."

"Of course, I was just teasing," she laughed at her own little joke; her laughter was like the sound of a bubbling stream.

"I'm sorry where are my manners, I'm Hatake Kakashi." He took Sakura's mother's hand and kissed it.

"Oh my," she put a hand over one of her blushing cheeks, her husband scowled, "My name is Mayura, pleased to meet you Mr. Hatake." She said impressed by his courtesy and manners.

"My grandfather was Mr. Hatake, please call me Kakashi." He said smiling.

"Of course. Please come in" She said dazzled by his smile.

They all stepped in the living room and stood to go on with introductions.

"You are Mr. Haruno I presume?" he asked looking at Sakura's father extending a hand to shake his.

"Yes, I am I have to say you are a little better than what I expected, call me Kyo." Kyo said shaking Kakashi's hand.

"Wa-wait one moment, you said your name was Hatake Kakashi, correct?" Mayura asked.

"Yes, may I ask why?"

"You…are…the…Ha…ha…Hatake…K-Kakashi. You were Sakura's teacher weren't you?"

"Yes I was wondering about that myself." Kyo said in a deep voice.

"You look so young not much older than Sakura herself maybe about seventeen?" she asked still wondering.

"Well I do look younger than I should." He said in his smooth low gentle voice.

"Sakura, was the brightest student I ever had though. Naruto and Sasuke well their strength and jutsu were good but they didn't have Sakura's first rate mind."

"Amazing," Mayura breathed "your father was the great White Fang of Konoha, wasn't he?"

"Oh. Yes, he was." He said looking at the floor uncomfortably a great deal of pain washed over him every time someone mentioned his father, Mayrura noticed this.

"I'm terribly sorry; I didn't mean to offend you in any way. I'd completely forgotten about…never mind. I do apologize once again."

"It's all right, not your fault." He said smiling weakly.

"Well shall we get on with dinner?" Mayura asked suddenly her eyes glittered with excitement.

_An Hour Later After Dinner…_

"And this is Sakura when she was three years old she had just gotten out of diapers." Mayura said excitedly just like every mother when they no longer have to change diapers.

"Sakura you look so adorable in this picture." He said chuckling in between his words.

He was looking at a picture of Sakura when she was three years old with pigtails a missing tooth and drooling over her bottle. The day she had gotten out of diapers.

"MOM! Did you have to bring out my baby book? Seriously no one wants to look at that thing. O man." She groaned Sakura was really embarrassed now to the point of turning as red as a tomato.

"Come on Sakura they aren't as bad as you make them out to be."

"Unless your name Haruno Sakura, then yes those pictures are embarrassing. I'd like to see pictures of you wearing embarrassing clothes, walking around naked in nothing but diapers, and drooling over a stuffed animal."

"Right, I'll remember that and show 'em to you." He laughed the sound rang all around the room.

"Who's this?" Kakashi asked pointing to a picture of a smiling baby boy with dark black hair and the same milk chocolate brown eyes as Kyo.

"Oh goodness,haven't we told you about him? Well this is Sotta, Sakura's little brother. He's going to celebrate his eleventh birthday in a couple months. He's on his first overnight mission but he should be back soon. He told me the day before yesterday that he would come home after dinner today." As if on cue there was a slam in the other room.

"I'M HOME! IF ANYONE CARES!" the voice yelled he seemed like the obnoxious I'm-better-than-you type of brother.

"Oh Sotta! You're home, we're in the kitchen, dear." Mayura called back.

"Sotta, there is someone we'd like you to meet. Do want dinner?"

"No I just ate. Who's here?" Sotta asked as he walked into the kitchen as soon as he saw Kakashi his eyes widened, he composed himself just as quickly then came the annoying brother mode.

"Who the hell are you?" Sotta asked, a glimmer in his eye said that he had an idea who Kakashi was.

"Sotta, how rude! I want you to be polite to our guest and I won't tolerate that mouth of yours either." Mayura said sternly.

"Why do you let Sakura say them then, huh?"

"Sakura is older than you."

"What difference does that make?"

"End of discussion young man. Now say hello to our guest."

"Hi! Now can I please have something to eat?" he said turning his attention back to his mother, she sighed.

"You said you just ate."

"I lied; I'm hungry what's for dinner?"

"Goodness, rice, grilled chicken, red bean soup, and some left over miso ramen if you want any. We have sweet dumplings if you want that for desert, you can sit I'll get it for you, sweetheart." She said getting up and heating food for Sotta.

"Well Kakashi, please excuse me but I have an appointment to keep."

"Good night, Mr. Ha- er I mean Kyo."

"Good night, Kakashi."

"Your name is Kakashi?" Sotta asked in disbelief, "Hatake Kakashi? The Great Copy Nin? Sharingan Kakashi? The man who has mastered over a thousand different jutsu? Kakashi of the Sharingan eye? The-" but Kakashi stopped him by putting his palm in front of his face as though asking for a high-five before he could say anymore.

He hesitated, "Yes, you've heard of me?"

"Well duh! Everyone has heard of you, you were in our textbooks at the Ninja Academy. You are my idol." Sotta said his eyes wide, a serious look on his face, while shaking Kakashi's hand.

"Um…thank you?" Kakashi said nervously.

"Great," Sakura muttered under her breath, "I'm sorry Kakashi I should have warned you about Sotta I just didn't think the little savage would be home." She said glaring at Sotta.

"Can it Barbie! I didn't think you'd be here either, but-wait what's the great Copy Nin doing in our house?" he asked suspiciously eyeing Sakura and Kakashi back and forth.

The couple exchanged embarrassed glances, "Um, you see…I'm dating your sister." Kakashi said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Huh?! You chose Pinky here as your girlfriend?! Well," he began, putting a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, "I have to say I feel sorry for you." He had a sad look on his face.

"Why would you say that? Your sister is a remarkable person, you should be proud to have her as your older sister."

"Not in my book, buddy. Trust me if you were her little brother you'd think the same thing. After all I go through to tolerate her I should get a medal for Most-Patient-Victim-Little-Brother of the century. Sheesh, you'd think there'd be something like that in this world full of suffering little brothers, I tell ya, ain't easy." He said starting to eat his plate of food that was finally set down for him.

Kakashi stared at him curiously, and then burst into laughter.

Sotta looked up from his plate and raised an eyebrow.

"What's funny Kakashi-senpai?"

"I'm sorry it's just the way you put it." He said laughing at the end of the sentence "It's just quite comical, but you have a very good point…from your perspective at least."

"Finally someone understands." Sotta said exasperated.

"Quite right Little Brother, well can you tell me about yourself?"

"Sure, let's see…I'm going to be eleven, I just had my first C-rank mission as a genin, I'll enter the Chunnin exams pretty soon, Yuuki-sensei, is a great teacher I'm his best student, I came at the top of the class when I graduated…" his voice trailed off as her thought.

Sakura groaned, "Is there really a point to this, I mean come on he's my brother."

"Sakura that's exactly right, he is your brother and that's why I want to get to know him more, besides he kind of reminds me of myself when I was his age." Of course Kakashi only said this because it was half true and he wanted to give Sotta some encouragement.

Sotta's eyes widened at hearing this.

"Y-You r-really mean that Kakashi-senpai?"

"Of course I do." He smiled.

They thought that this was taking a turn for the better, but unfortunately they were wrong. The challenges that lie ahead for them could cost one of them their lives. Since the council could not make or pass a law without the approval of the Hokage, they were powerless at the moment, but knowing how ruthless the elders could be it didn't surprise anyone when they heard that they had tried to assassinate their own Hokage. Lady Tsunade was furious of course. An attempt to assassinate the Hokage was a serious crime more than just a serious crime it was practically against their way of life here in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. But the elders were ruthless and unpredictable no one really knew what their next move was but as one would predict no one knew where they lived, surprisingly they lived outside of Konoha village. But why? That's the question that has been haunting us all. Well Tsunade had to find out so she sent out a team of specialists to search the area around the village to see if they could find out a clue to see if they could find a lead on to where they lived. She even had some of the team search in every place in Konoha. Underground and in all the buildings all the dungeons every possible place that was searchable they even looked around the Hokage's mansion. Who knew where they were? Tsunade even sent out reward posters to see if anyone had any kind of information at all about them they would be greatly rewarded especially if they were caught. But still yet no one had any at all. They didn't show up for their next council meeting in the Hokage's conference room.

No she couldn't do that she couldn't do that she was panicking now. She couldn't breathe. How was this possible she didn't have the courage to tell anyone they had to keep it a secret but how could she keep her love and happiness from the world when it shines right through her. Her heart was pounding.

_**Special Preview**_

Her heart was pounding now at the thought of confessing her feelings toward him. It felt like it would jump right out of her chest. What if he rejected her? What if he just didn't like her anymore for confessing her feelings to him? What if he was speechless with disgust? She couldn't do it but she felt that either way she was going to die one of them was just a more bloody death. (I mean this death thing in a figuratively sense) She had to this was going to be her last year here together with them all she had to take a chance and find out but what if her friend was right? What if she should just wait for a guy to come along and have he make the first move you know? But she always thought that just out more pressure on the guy well just like it does on the girl. But she just thought that all girls were just princesses in waiting no way she wasn't about to be one of those snobby princesses in waiting, waiting impatiently for prince charming to come rescue them they can't do all the work their had to be equal work on both sides. Should she do this? Her heart was racing against her thoughts and she couldn't tell which one was winning. Maybe she shouldn't risk getting hurt and have a blow to the heart. Just like when she thought she could watch a scary movie she wasn't ready for it traumatized her for months. Having a blow to the heart would just leave her heartbroken for months as well maybe she wasn't ready for this just like that scary movie with all her adrenaline pumping her head started to get fuzzy. Her hands were sweating like crazy she was starting to think she had a talent for magic to summon water at will. But then again, what should she do she needed her friend desperately no exaggeration. Just like that scary movie she was starting to think that she wasn't ready for this. Well who knows she just had to take a chance and find out. That chance could hurt her all the decisions now made an impact on the rest of her life and she knew that only perfectly well the future shifts constantly with the ever changing decisions in life. That's how it affects the rest of us through the decisions of others and what the future brings along with it, covering the day and night of tomorrow for the rest of eternity. Should she take a chance what if he did return her feelings she felt it was highly unlikely but how else was she to know if she didn't ask or confess now she would never know.


End file.
